1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery which is smoothly charged and discharged.
2. Description of the Related Technology
When charging a secondary battery, an overcharge may occur, and thus various safety components and control circuits are mounted on a charger and a battery to prevent the overcharge. When discharging the secondary battery that is to emit electrons, an overdischarge that is discharging the battery to 0V may occur owing to a low current or a constant resistance. When the overdischarge occurs, a total voltage of the battery becomes close to about 0V, so that metal materials of a negative current collector are oxidized and eluted into metal ions. Accordingly, the battery ages to cause a drastic decrease in capacity of the battery.